Tom Wyner
| birth_place = San Antonio, Texas, U.S. or Sheffield, South Yorkshire, England, U.K. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, producer, director, writer | yearsactive = 1981–present | alias = Abe Lasser, Tom Weiner, Abe Lesser, Phil Matthews | spouse = }} Thomas Halperin "Tom" Wyner (born 16 June 1947) is a voice actor, producer, director, and writer. Filmography Anime * Arc the Lad – Chongara * Armitage: Dual Matrix – Colonel Strings * Around the World with Willy Fog – Inspector Dix, Transfer, Sullivan * Attack of the Super Monsters – Narrator * Cowboy Bebop – Ted Bower/Teddy Bommer * Daigunder – Ginsan * Digimon: Digital Monsters – Devimon (Season One), Narrator, Kimeramon, MarineDevimon (Season Two), Chatsuramon, Devidramon (Season Three), Volcamon (Season 4) * Dinozaurs – Dino Brachio, Dino Toro, Drago Brachio * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds – Narrator, Duke of Buckingham * Flint the Time Detective – Dark Lord * Fushigi Yûgi – Tokaki (Old) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Interior Minister, Minister of Home Affairs * Gungrave – Harry MacDowel (Old) * Gankutsuou – Gerard de Villefort * Heat Guy J – Marius Aurora * Kaze no Yojimbo – Tanakura * Lensman – Lord Helmuth * Mon Colle Knights – Redda * New Getter Robo – Professor Saotome * Noozles – Additional Voices * Otogi Zoshi anime – Abe no Seimei * Outlaw Star – Lord Hazanko * Planetes - Goro Hoshino * Robotech – Jonathan Wolfe * Rurouni Kenshin – Han'nya, Akamatsu Arundo * Samurai Champloo – Ginsa Momochi * Shinzo – Caris, Lanancuras * Street Fighter II V – M. Bison (Animaze Dub) * Teknoman – Pegas/Teknobot, Narrator * The Secret of Blue Water (original dub) – Sanson * The Twelve Kingdoms – Shokou * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Grimlock * Vampire Hunter D – Mayor, Shopkeeper * Vandread – Ozeki Kyunmel * Witch Hunter Robin – Father Juliano Colegui * Wolf's Rain – Quent Yaiden * Wowser – Professor Dingy * Zillion – Narrator Video games * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds – Sid the Dummy * Apocalypse - Rafer/War, The President/Beast * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi – Announcer * Suikoden V – Galleon (uncredited) Live action * Adventures in Voice Acting – Himself * Big Bad Beetleborgs – Graxxis, Mean Green Cannon Machine * Buffy the Vampire Slayer – Sid the Dummy * The Hallo Spencer Show – Hallo Spencer * Masked Rider – Plague Sentry * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers – TV Announcer, Bones, Giant, Mighty Minotaur, Knasty Knight, Pineoctopus, Dark Warrior, Genie, Spidertron, Frankenstein Monster, Samurai Fan Man, Commander Crayfish, Mirror Maniac, Doomstone, Plague Sentry (all uncredited) * Power Rangers Turbo – Electrovolt, General Havoc, Goldgoyle (uncredited) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy – PA Announcer, Furio, Cannonbrawl * Power Rangers Time Force – Fatcatfish * Power Rangers Wild Force – Plug Org, Samurai Org, Lion Tamer Org * VR Troopers – Fighterbot, Kongbot, Metaborg, Hammerbot, Crabor, Metalbot, Cranoid, Skullbot * Operation Condor – Adolf Movies * Robotech: The Movie – Robotech Master 1 * Digimon: Battle of Adventurers – Seasarmon * The Castle of Cagliostro – Forgerer (MGM version), Russian Interpol councilmember (MGM version), Additional Voices (Manga version) * Ghost in the Shell – Project 2501/Puppet Master * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 – Carozzo 'Iron Mask' Ronah (as Abe Lesser) * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie – M. Bison (as Phil Matthews) Writer * Attack of the Super Monsters * Bob in a Bottle * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Mon Colle Knights * Ox Tales * Samurai Pizza Cats * SD Gundam Force * Shinzo * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Vampire Hunter * Wowser * Zatch Bell! Miscellaneous crew * Around the World with Willy Fog – Director, Script Adaptor * Attack of the Super Monsters – Director * Bob in a Bottle – Supervising Director * Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years – Dialogue Director * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds – Script Adaptor * Fist of the North Star – Dialogue Director, Casting Director * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics – Director * Hunt for the Sword Samurai – ADR Writer, ADR Director * The Littl' Bits – ADR Director * My Favorite Fairy Tales – Director * Noozles – Supervising Director * Ox Tales – Director * Profile for Murder – ADR Director, ADR Voice * Robot Carnival – Writer (Presence), Casting Director * Silent Möbius – Script Supervisor * Teknoman – Producer, director * Wowser – ADR Director References External links * * Category:1947 births Category:English male voice actors Category:English male video game actors Category:English television writers Category:People from Sheffield Category:English television directors Category:Male television writers Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:Living people Category:Robotech cast and crew